kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
BOARD
Short for the , , the organization higher-ups's motive was to unleash the sealed Undead Cards. Chairman Hiroshi Tennoji was the chairman of BOARD who intentionally set up the series of events in the fake Battle Fight and the creation of the Category Ace Kerberos, so that he could have his warped dream of a new world order with himself as its ruler. In the end, he was murdered by the Giraffa Undead after he was defeated by the Riders with his dreams shattered. Sakuya Tachibana In an alternate reality, Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, both Tachibana and Karasuma decides to keep all of the Rouze Cards away, when the Albino Joker attacked and killed Karasuma, then unsealed the Undead. Ever since the threat, he took over the organization and becomes the chairman while he hires Junichi Shimura, along with Natsumi Miwa and Shin Magaki as the new members to reseal the Undeads as he can't rehire Kazuma and Mutsuki due to the fact that some of the unsealed Undeads are Category Ace of Spades and Category Ace of Clubs. Members Kei Karasuma is the President of BOARD. A 48-year-old professor who created the Rider systems 01 and 02 (Garren and Blade), as well as the Leangle System (03), while he was under control of Isaka. During his travels, he befriends Noboru Shima, whom he entrusted the Rouze Absorbers to despite knowing he was an Undead. He is also aware of the side effect of Kenzaki's King Form as well as Tennoji's plans of the fake Battle Fight. In an alternate timeline, he and Tachibana tried to hide the 52 Rouze Cards, when the Albino Joker appeared and attacked and killed Karasuma, then unsealed the Undead. Yoshito Hirose is Shiori's father, the one responsible for breaking the Undead's seal in a fit of madness, dying in the process. He created the Trial-series Undead Trial B in his image to protect Shiori, possessing all his creator's memories. However, Trial B was reprogrammed by Tennōji to continue to monitor the fixed Undead battle and remove potential threats before he sacrifices to protect Shiori from Trial G. Shiori Hirose Shiori Hirose is a twenty-year-old woman, whom is one of the few remaining BOARD members after it was attacked by the released Undead. She helped the Riders by detecting the Undead on her Undead-searching computer. Members Hiroshi Tennoji.jpg| Hiroshi Tennoji Chairman Kei Karasuma.jpg| Kei Karasuma President Creator of Rider Systems 01 and 02 Tachibana Sakuya02.jpg|Sakuya Tachibana Senior field operative Operator of Rider System 01 Chairman (Missing Ace) Yoshito Hirose.jpg| Yoshito Hirose Shiori Hirose.jpg| Shiori Hirose Kazuma Kenzaki.jpg| Kazuma Kenzaki Field operative Operator of Rider System 02 KRBd-Go Kiryu.jpg| Go Kiryu Former field operative Original operator candidate for Rider System 01 Shimura Junichi.jpg| Junichi Shimura Field operative Operator of the Glaive Buckle Team leader (Ace Riders) Natsumi Miwa Larc.jpg| Natsumi Miwa Field operative Operator of the Larc Buckle Member of the Ace Riders Shin Magaki Lance.jpg| Shin Magaki Field operative Operator of the Lance Buckle Member of the Ace Riders World of Blade In the alternate reality World of Blade, the Riders are high rank employees of the , and are effectively , whose job it is to combat the Undead once receiving clearance to use Rouzers. In BOARD, there is a ranking system with Ace at the top followed by King, Queen, Jack, and then the Numbers, with Two at the bottom. The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows a hand of facedown Rouze Cards with the Ace of Spades Change Beetle card faced up. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of chief waiter within BOARD and is given the ability to completely destroy Undead without sealing them. Super Hero Taisen GP At the end of the film, car racer Kyoichiro Kuroi, whom was the Shocker Cyborg Kamen Rider 3 in the altered timeline, had BOARD as one of his sponsors, with said emblem visible on his racing suit. Category:Organization Category:Rider Creator